Dark Series 03 Dark Domesticity
by unicorn1111
Summary: Regina deals with an unwell lover who needs some TLC


Hi guys, welcome to number three in a series of stories involving Regina and Emma post her possession of the Dark One. Having Shared True Love's kiss Emma has been freed from the control of the Dark One though it remains bound to her.

 **Dark Series 03 Dark Domesticity**

Regina smiled to herself in a tingle of anticipation as she stepped out of her Mercedes in the drive at 08 Mifflin Street at the end of a long week, it was Friday afternoon and she'd finally managed to complete enough work that she could, in all good conscience, finish up and head home. She was anticipating this weekend perhaps a little more than normal as Henry was away, not due back till Sunday evening, he was out camping with a number of other students under the watchful gaze of Charming and several others, learning how they did it back in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina mentally shuddered at the concept, she had no fond memories of the Enchanted Forest, let alone the idea of 'roughing it' in tents and around a fire but Henry had been enthusiastic, so his two mothers had let him go with a combination of real and feigned reluctance. On one hand they hated the thought where they couldn't keep an eye on him, given all the things that had happened to him over the past few years, on the other hand that would mean they would be undisturbed for two whole days, allowing for a weekend of full on fun.

Regina walked through the door of their shared home, thoughts full of anticipation for a long, lascivious weekend of carnal debauchery with her lover, closing the door behind her she magiked the house sealed, they didn't want any unwanted interruptions, before a gesture changed her clothes into something a little more appropriate for what they had intended, a red leather corset and suspender set supporting silk stockings and matching opera-length gloves of the same material, perched on red patent leather heels of exquisite height, after all Emma loved her legs in heels, having laved more than enough time and attention on them numerous times, honestly it might have been embarrassing except Regina got a marvellously decadent thrill seeing the Saviour kneeling on the floor, kissing, tonguing and biting her way up and down her legs and feet.

In fact Emma had turned out to be deliciously skilled at doing almost anything Regina desired; as she'd put it, making Regina happy not only made her feel happy too, it greatly increased the chance of Regina doing something nice in return. Regina hadn't been fooled though, she'd seen the love and devotion there and knew Emma would do whatever Regina asked for no other reason than pleasing her lover, the same as Regina would do almost anything for the blonde, just to see the smile that Emma saved just for her.

Carefully Regina ascended the stairs, surprised that Emma hadn't already pounced on her; honestly the woman was quite frankly insatiable, not that Regina was complaining, she'd rarely had a lover who could keep up with her but in Emma she'd found one who could match her stroke for stroke.

A little perplexed, and even slightly concerned at the quiet Regina strode down the hall, heels clicking on the wood and looked into their bedroom, seeing a mound of blankets on the bed. Worried, Regina quickly made her way over to find Emma curled up under a blanket on the bed, looking thoroughly miserable.

Sitting on the bed Regina reached out and laid her hand on Emma's forehead, checking for a temperature, the gentle touch causing the blonde to wake as Regina leaned in and spoke quietly.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Urgh," The blonde blinked then opened her eyes to peer blearily out at the world; they sharpened up as they recognised Regina. "Oh Regina, um hi, what time is it?"

"Well after six dear, are you alright?" The blonde was obviously struggling to pull it together.

"Yeah…no…not really" Regina frowned.

"Whatever is the matter?" Emma pulled a dreadful face then shrugged, trying to play it off.

"The monthly visitor, I feel horrible" Regina nodded with understanding, Emma was cursed with painful and debilitating periods, she was generally too unwell for the first two or sometimes three days to do much more than sleep and lie comatose. Emma meanwhile had taken in Regina's clothing as her eyes narrowed and she groaned. "Oh man, I'm so sorry Regina. Plus we have the weekend to ourselves too" Regina could see the regret in the green eyes staring up at her as the blonde spoke, sadness in her voice. "I'm really, really sorry" Regina smiled and hastened to reassure her lover.

"Think nothing of it dear, you're not well" Emma grimaced, her voice taking on an apologetic tone.

"But you went to so much trouble and you look so nice, I'm sorry" Regina shook her head once, trying to reassure her lover.

"Stop saying sorry Emma, this was something you couldn't help" Regina looked down at her 'play time' clothing then waved her hand, in a wave of purple smoke her silk and leather and heels were replaced with flannel pajamas and fluffy bathrobe and slippers before she looked back at Emma. "Our fun and games can wait till you're better" She took in the sallow complexion and the careful movements Emma was making. "Have you had some painkillers?" Emma nodded once, carefully.

"Yeah, almost an hour ago, I went to lie down to give them time to work" Regina nodded slowly then stood.

"Why don't we get you changed into something comfy and you can come downstairs, I can make you some toast and we can snuggle on the couch if you would like?" Regina didn't miss the sudden flash of interest when she'd mentioned snuggling. Emma craved Regina's touch as much as the brunette needed the blonde, both felt the pull, the need to be together, something their entwined magic only reinforced. Emma nodded slowly and slowly rolled over, carefully pushing herself upright, Regina taking in the gingerly movements and reaching out a hand to help her up.

Once standing Regina magiked away Emma's clothing and fitted her in comfortable sleep attire similar to what she herself was wearing. Normally she preferred to sleep in something silky and light, or since she and Emma had found their way to each other, nothing at all, but with an eye to Emma's obvious distressed state she decided that warm and comfy was best for both of them.

"Let's get you downstairs and into the kitchen, you might feel better with some soup and some toast in your stomach" Emma nodded carefully and they made their way downstairs.

An hour later, Emma having had some homemade tomato soup and toast, they were resting on the lounge as Regina watched an episode of Game of Thrones. She rather enjoyed the background, seeing something of herself in several of the characters, notably Sansa Stark and Cersei Lannister, though she found herself envying Daenerys, what she wouldn't have given to have dragons at her command back in the Enchanted Forest. Idly she wondered what Maleficent might have thought of that, after all Mal hadn't objected to being 'ridden' by Regina under somewhat…different circumstances. She was about to mention something to Emma when a glance down stilled the words before they could be spoken.

Regina's hand was unconsciously stroking Emma's hair in a gesture both found comforting, to find she was sound asleep, the blonde's head in Regina's lap. The most powerful and dangerous sorcerer across the dimensions snuggled up against her for warmth and emotional comfort, brought low by her own body. Unconsciously Regina smiled, Emma was relaxed in a way she only ever did in Regina's presence, knowing she was safe and loved.

Regina shook her head slightly, sure she was a little regretful that they'd miss out on some of the wickedly nasty things they'd talked about doing this weekend, but she couldn't say she cared all that much, not when Emma was so obviously in need of her presence.

They'd have plenty of other chances for sexy times, but this, this was priceless.


End file.
